


【良堂/龙龄】后背与手心

by Crispandice



Series: 【良堂/龙龄】后背与手心 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 哨向, 良堂 - Freeform, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice
Summary: 哨兵良x向导堂 副CP向导龙x哨兵龄架空世界 私设很多 年下 强强纯脑洞 请勿当真 勿上升真人





	1. 世界观及简单私设

●══════════════════════════════════════●  
哨兵：觉醒者。拥有超越常人的体能、爆发力和敏捷度，五感发达，攻击性强，但自控能力弱，精神力越不稳定越容易进入暴躁状态。1%的哨兵会觉醒特殊能力。  
向导：觉醒者。拥有较强的精神力和共感力，觉醒的向导拥有向导素。向导可以引导、辅助哨兵训练及作战，安抚哨兵躁动的情绪。向导通过与哨兵的精神或肉体链接保证哨兵精神状态的稳定，使之发挥最强大的力量。1%的向导会觉醒特殊能力。  
普通人类：非觉醒者，约占人类总数的70%。  
精神体：哨兵向导精神的具象化，一般为某种动物。只有哨兵和向导能够看到和触摸到，经过训练的精神体可以在战斗中对敌方进行攻击。  
结合热：由哨兵和向导相互引发，结合热触发时，哨兵向导自身身体会出现精神体特征，但可通过自身精神力抑制结合热及精神体特征的出现。  
狂化：哨兵暴怒或战斗时进入的一种极端状态，五感达到最强水准，完全失去理智的控制。  
神游：当哨兵把注意力完全集中在五感中的其中一个上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标以外的一切，因此无法感知危险。  
●══════════════════════════════════════●


	2. 01

周九良12岁就觉醒了。他是他们那批青训营里最早觉醒的那一个，自然也是最早加入训练的那一个。经过四个月痛苦的分化期，他觉醒为一个年轻的哨兵，精神体是一只健壮的华南豹。  
第一次看见周九良的精神体的时候，张九龄还没分化出自己的，他来敲周九良的门约他一起吃饭，推门进去看见沙发上卧着一只还是幼崽形态的华南豹。  
张九龄发现自己对这只金黄的豹有种莫名的亲近感，他顶着幼崽不耐烦的神色伸手去摸它脊背上黑色的环斑，幼豹也只是动了下耳朵，没表现出明显的厌恶。  
这让张九龄兴奋又惶恐，他甚至猜测这种亲近感是因为他会觉醒为一个向导。  
一个月之后张九龄的分化期结束，他从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己的视力突然间好了不少。窗帘被夜风吹开，月光顺着窗沿洒在木地板上，顺着窗框铺满了张九龄半张被子。他在黑暗的夜里眨眨眼睛，看到窗外排列着的第五棵梧桐的第三个分叉上新长出的嫩叶，尖端挂着一颗露珠。

他猜错了，他觉醒成了一个哨兵。对豹的亲近感来自于他的精神体同属猫科。  
张九龄的精神体是一只浅灰褐色，掺杂着黑色皮毛的猞猁。

战争时期为了提高战斗力，哨兵和向导一完成分化就必须进行评级，然后由系统根据契合度高低自动进行匹配。那时候的匹配规定严苛至极，进行精神链接还不算，一旦系统认定契合度还有上升的空间，上级就下死命令，哨兵和向导必须完成肉体结合，不管彼此认不认识，熟不熟悉，有没有感情。  
而和平年代的哨兵和向导没有过多的约束，现在哨兵和向导可以自己决定链接对象和匹配时间，只要天生的契合度不低的过分，一起完成初级任务再向上级交一份匹配申请就可以自己建立精神链接。  
虽说肉体结合后的链接更加稳定，但如今塔里也不做硬性要求了。两个人的配合主要靠的是磨练出来的默契，现役的哨兵和向导中有许多都是没经历肉体链接的，退役后便可以和其他人结合生活，不必和彼此捆绑着过完一生。  
如今的哨兵和向导，更多的是军营里不可分开的合作搭档，灵魂伴侣。

大多数人分化后都是找与自己熟悉且有感情基础的人建立精神链接，有的来自同一个地方，有的是同一批入伍的，有些甚至是住在一个寝室。

王九龙刚觉醒就去找张九龄在申请表上签字了。  
所有人都以为王九龙会分化成一个哨兵，他身高腿长，甚至还有继续往上蹿的趋势，他还没进入分化期的时候，在训练场面无表情往那儿一站就有股不小的威慑力。和大多数人不同，王九龙的分化期长得不像话，前前后后折磨了他半年，分化结束人都瘦了一大圈。  
他面无表情地把申请表放在桌子上，微微颤抖的手指显示出了他极力压制的紧张。王九龙沉默着把圆珠笔塞到张九龄手里。  
张九龄的猞猁已经长大了不少，耳尖黑色的簇毛随着耳朵的动作上下摆动，它身形矫健，跳上桌子在王九龙的手臂旁转圈儿。  
“你分化结束了？”张九龄没签字，他坐在椅子上，被王九龙困在他和桌子之间。  
王九龙点头，“我是个向导。”他又把申请表往张九龄面前推了推，“这不就找你来签字了吗，以后爸爸给你打辅助。”  
张九龄有点儿惊讶，他拍了一下王九龙的手臂又握住，什么也没说，飞快地在申请人那一栏签下自己的名字。  
“你精神体是什么？”张九龄把表还给王九龙，好奇地问。  
王九龙抿紧了嘴，他显得懊恼又困惑，他在张九龄床边坐下，沉默几秒后抬头对上对方有点儿疑惑的眼神。  
“老大，”他艰难的开口，“我没有精神体。”

周九良是他们那一批的哨兵里唯一一个没结合也不想结合的哨兵。  
他性格内向，对不熟悉的人客气又疏离，更可怕的是，他的豹子比他更排外，在成长速度快得惊人的压迫里，对任何靠近的向导或精神体的回应都是拱起的脊背和愤怒的低吼。  
华南豹是独居动物，周九良也是。他的训练记录漂亮又强悍，根本不比其他精神链接后的哨兵差。之前有欣赏他能力的向导跟他提出结合的想法，试着准备让精神体见面时周九良刚放出华南豹，豹子嗅到陌生的味道就自动进入攻击状态，甚至准备随时扑上去把对方的咬成重伤。

周九良没想过去找向导进行精神链接。他的精神力还在他自己可控的范围内，更何况他不喜欢把后背交给其他人。  
16岁的时候周九良开始定期打人造向导素。

人造向导素是一个很神奇的玩意儿，在不进行任何精神链接的情况下，注射向导素可以有效地减少未结合哨兵的神游几率，模拟精神疏导的同时缓和哨兵紧绷的神经。  
很多哨兵都注射过向导素，大多数在匹配到合适的向导后就停止注射了，毕竟做精神疏导的时候向导是会向哨兵传递自身的向导素的，谁会跟着人造向导素死磕呢？

周九良就是那个死磕的人。  
他连续打了两年多。

期初他五感超散的情况出现得不多，半年打一次就可以完全解决这个问题，可后来随着华南豹的迅速成长，有没有向导的引导梳理，周九良渐渐无法完全控制自己的精神力，神游的次数越来越多，注射频率从半年变成三个月，渐渐又从三个月减少到一个半月。  
上级一直劝他和向导进行精神链接，但周九良始终不愿意，连短暂的精神疏导和精神触碰他也不肯，上级尊重了他倔强的意愿，直到上周——  
周九良在训练场上毫无征兆地完全失控，陷入神游。在所有人的惊呼中华南豹瞬间进入备战状态，四肢紧绷，低吼几声毫不犹豫地面对着当场的其他哨兵露出锋利的獠牙，尖锐的牙齿在阳光的反射下发出令人战栗的寒光。周九良整个人身上充斥着令人畏惧的杀意，无声的压迫让队伍里几个年轻的哨兵开始出现不良反应。

三天后周九良接到通知，塔里无视他的意愿给他强行安排了一个向导。  
这个向导他认识。  
是孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂算是塔里的传奇人物，他比周九良大了一届，是当时那一届最优秀的向导。  
向导数量本就比哨兵少，天生能力强大的向导显得更是珍稀。还在青训营内孟鹤堂的精神力范围就比其他人大了许多，在一次中级任务中他还短暂地显现出可以同时连接多个哨兵的精神特质。  
孟鹤堂从分化结束就是众人的焦点，因为他和其他人不一样，他的精神体是远古神兽。  
——一只小巧却杀伤力十足的犼兔。  
而孟鹤堂的能力还不止这些，他甚至在19岁那年夏天的训练中觉醒了特殊能力。

周九良没跟孟鹤堂打过照面，只是在一次评级表彰的时候见过他。  
那时候周九良还在青训营，孟鹤堂已经正式服役。周九良站在队伍里往前面望，看见孟鹤堂站在第一排的队列里，穿着一身白色的军装，微卷的发丝修饰着光洁饱满的额头，他眼神坚定，身姿挺拔，像一棵白杨。  
那时候他身边站着他当时的搭档，与孟鹤堂同届的最优秀的哨兵，曹晋。  
和孟鹤堂的温润气质不同，曹晋整个人张狂又放纵，眉梢间的神态都写着放荡不羁。他自然是有狂傲的资本的，没有几个人能在一开始就被评定为S级哨兵，而曹晋是。  
孟鹤堂和曹晋在两年内多次完成高难度的训练和任务，两个人的精神力蹭蹭地往上涨，当时青训营里才分化的哨兵里没有谁不把曹晋当偶像，对他崇拜又敬畏。

周九良对孟鹤堂的印象只有一个当年的侧影和些许的流言，这本并不足以让他对这个强大的向导产生抵触情绪。  
一个普通向导的加入对哨兵来说都是如虎添翼，更何况孟鹤堂并不普通。不知道多少哨兵羡慕着周九良的幸运，可周九良自己明白，他骨子里长着一股倔强和独立，不习惯和人有太亲密的关系，和孟鹤堂建立精神链接意味着精神图景共享，他从来没做过这样的准备，这对他的心理来说算是一个不小的负担。

周九良和孟鹤堂的会面来得很快。  
通知下达的第二天周九良就在训练休息的时候见到了孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂穿着米白色的高领毛衣，站在训练场不远处的位置一边和栾云平交谈着一边看他训练。栾云平的精神体对孟鹤堂很亲近，在他身后踱步，时不时用鹿角轻轻顶一下孟鹤堂绷直的脊背。  
“它让你别紧张，”栾云平看他被鹿顶得小幅度向前倾，伸手扶了一下孟鹤堂的肩膀，又让麋鹿到自己这边儿来。  
麋鹿在孟鹤堂手臂的位置蹭了一下，留下温和的吐息，它听话地走到栾云平身边去。

“周九良是个很有潜力的哨兵。”栾云平说，“按照经验来说，他的评级不会低，而且在青训营里他的精神力提升得非常快，如果接受到正确的引导他未来完全有可能达到S级。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，又望向周九良的方向。  
“你不要有压力……”栾云平继续安抚他，“之前……”  
孟鹤堂很快地打断了他。  
“我很好，栾哥。”他轻声地说，给栾云平一个感激的微笑，“您别担心。”

周九良一边解着绑带一边往训练场外走，华南豹亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，粗壮的尾巴扫着地面，扬起一阵细小的尘土。  
记忆里挺拔的身躯和不远处的人重合，周九良站定，眯起眼睛打量着孟鹤堂，身后的豹子早就发现了栾云平的麋鹿，麋鹿友好地歪头看它，豹子却盯着这只大型食草动物发出一声不耐烦的低吼。

孟鹤堂年少时就少有的粗粝尖锐被时光消磨得一点不剩，留下的全是如同汉白玉一样通体的干净和温润。他肩颈挺着，形成一个优美的弧度，眼神里还带着服役中军人的坚定。他勾起嘴角露出一个温和的笑容，对周九良介绍自己：“我是孟鹤堂。”  
周九良点了一下头，很简短的回了一句“周九良”。  
麋鹿打了一个呼噜，发出一阵声响。华南豹闻声更是绷紧了后腿，尾巴压得极低，感觉下一秒就要呲出獠牙。  
豹子的警惕性实在是太高，要换了年轻的向导早就被精神体散发出的压迫感吓得倒退一步。周九良稍微有点儿窘迫，第一次见面就如此剑拔弩张他也觉得不太合适，可现在他越来越控制不了华南豹的攻击性和兽性，只能尴尬地把手里的绑带缠紧又解开。  
孟鹤堂看着浑身金黄色皮毛的豹子叹了口气，他无声地用自己的精神触角触碰周九良的精神体，碰到的是周九良牢固冰冷的精神屏障。他微笑着打趣：“小豹子挺凶的呢。”  
周九良扯起嘴角笑了一声，他看着孟鹤堂带着笑意的眉眼问：“你的精神体呢？”

孟鹤堂平时不爱把精神体放出来。  
并不是犼兔不好控制，只是孟鹤堂实在是一个低调又谦逊的人。他的精神体是远古神兽的消息在营地里传出的时候他还很年轻，年轻到不会控制精神体，幼小的犼兔在他的肩膀趴着，害怕地抓着他肩膀的布料对任何一个走近的人呲牙瞪眼。每个人走过他身边都忍不住对他肩上的精神体多看了几眼，然后和同伴走到一块儿窃窃私语，讨论着这么一个小玩意儿能有多大的杀伤力。  
在集体生活里面，当你和其他人不一样时，迎接你的是万人敬仰也是无限孤独。  
曹晋热爱成为前者，而孟鹤堂习惯成为后者。

好在孟鹤堂生性温柔，即使被人指指点点也不仔细计较。  
只是后来精神力提高之后，大家再也没见过趴在孟鹤堂肩膀上的小东西。

“你的精神体呢？”他听见周九良这么问他，他假装不经意的随口一问，但是眼神里闪着一些孩童般的好奇。  
孟鹤堂看着他的眼神心里一软，心想自己眼前站着的也不过是一个刚成年的孩子。  
几秒之后周九良看见孟鹤堂的外套里钻出一只比巴掌大点儿的兔子，它轻快地蹦跶了几下，爬到孟鹤堂的肩头又趴下来，长耳朵耷拉着，乖巧的垂在脑后。  
那是一只雪白的犼兔，只是四只爪子和耳朵带着灰黑的毛，鼻子处也是灰的，雪白的毛发里一双眼睛红得吓人。犼兔耳朵动了一下，透出长耳朵里边儿的粉红。  
周九良挑了一下眉没说话，没忍住盯了好一会儿，华南豹却走到孟鹤堂脚边开始嗅他身上的味道。

周九良的豹子已经长得很大了，它谨慎地检查着面前这个人，又机敏地紧盯着孟鹤堂肩膀上的犼兔。  
孟鹤堂打开手掌慢慢靠近周九良的精神体，又悄悄地用精神触角接近豹子，万一华南豹突然爆发他至少可以迅速打破周九良的精神屏障强行让它冷静下来。  
可豹子并没有特别反感他的靠近，只是略显烦躁地动了一下耳朵。孟鹤堂在周九良略显惊讶的目光里蹲下来，让自己肩膀上的犼兔和华南豹处于同一个高度。  
犼兔感应到孟鹤堂的动作，终于从孟鹤堂肩膀里抬起头，懒洋洋地看了一眼豹子，连耳朵都没动一下就又趴回去了。  
华南虎上前半步轻嗅，犼兔还是懒洋洋的眼也不抬。孟鹤堂和豹子靠得太近了，他甚至能感觉到肉食动物侵略性的气息。他轻轻伸手摸了一下华南豹头部的短毛，又顺着抚摸到颈部。  
“瞧，”他抬起眼来冲周九良笑，“小豹子应该挺喜欢我的。”

他的笑温柔又和煦，语气轻快，还带着一点儿调皮。  
“精神体的亲密度越高，两个人的精神契合度就越高。”周九良想起以前不知道在哪堂课上听到的这句话，他看着面对孟鹤堂平静地接受着抚摸的华南豹有点出神。  
孟鹤堂要评级肯定是S级了，周九良心想。按理来说没有人能拒绝孟鹤堂这样低调又强大的向导，但一想到孟鹤堂即将与自己建立精神链接周九良就感到了心理上的抵触与不适。

这和去年发生的事情有关。

曹晋在做一个高级的秘密任务的时候死了。  
是孟鹤堂害死了他。

  
\------------------  
栾老师的麋鹿歪头的一瞬间心想：  
这个豹子为什么这么凶哦，我又没惹它？？  
它为啥还在吼哦？？我都想拿角怼他了……  
能怼吗，急，在线等  
\------------------

人设图在Lofter  
@Crispandice


	3. 02

王九龙的状态不太好。

按理说分化时间太长的向导或多或少在分化后都会有一些不适，王九龙状态不好也应该在情理之中。当年孟鹤堂分化后连着半个月都十分嗜睡，每天早上要起码五个闹钟才能叫醒，一走神就可以陷入熟睡，最严重的时候吃着饭都能睡着；曹鹤阳分化结束后胸口疼了好几周，睡觉盖薄毯都觉得喘不过气，晚上翻来覆去却不敢合眼，感觉空气稀薄，仿佛下一口气就喘不上来了。

王九龙和他们不太一样，他分化结束伴随而来的是持续不断的低烧。

他的分化时间是最长的，理所当然，不适感也应当比大家更强。最开始大家都没把他的低烧当一回事儿，一向心细的曹鹤阳也只是叮嘱他注意身体，药得按时吃，撑不住就申请做精神域全面检查。

曹鹤阳比他们大一届，张九龄和王九龙最初进青训营的时候被他带过，两人自然而然地叫他一声师哥。

“严格来说你的分化期还不算结束，等不适期过了再看看。”曹鹤阳的雪貂难得安静地趴在他肩上，胡须一抖，眼睛眨巴着望着王九龙。曹鹤阳把退烧药从药盒里拿出来，放在桌子上：“这事儿我已经跟栾指说了，我这段时间帮你查查，如果到时候精神体还没有觉醒咱再仔细检查一下。”

王九龙的额头全是细密的汗，他有气无力地朝曹鹤阳笑了一下：“谢谢师哥。”

“别客气，”曹鹤阳帮他把水倒好，又问了一句：“你和九龄的链接申请表交了吗？”

王九龙含糊着回答：“……还没，过两天再交吧。”

曹鹤阳没听出他语气里隐藏起的异样情绪，把药从塑封里剥开：“早交表早批准，到时候还要等着分配初级任务，麻烦着呢——来先吃药——你这以后的训练别去了，我让你饼哥给你批假条。”

半个月过去了，王九龙的低烧就没停过，张九龄每天训练完给他带饭，跟他吐槽教练，仔细探他的体温，顺便监督他把晚上的退烧药准时吃掉。

申请表还放在书桌的第三个抽屉里，被王九龙用一本很厚的字典压住。

王九龙一天比一天沉默，在寝室待了快一个月，精神体却还是没觉醒的迹象。

张九龄不知道该怎么劝他，也不知道该怎么缓解他低烧的难受，只能空闲的时候一趟又一趟地往图书馆跑，把那本《分化理论详解》翻遍了也没翻出个所以然。晚上他去王九龙的寝室串门，把从图书馆借回来的书摊开放在膝盖上，一边翻页一边认真做笔记，顺便打趣：“我觉得我都要成学霸了，说不定以后能像四哥那样，发表好几篇研究论文啥的。”

他说这话的时候，他的猞猁趴在床头，尾巴挨着王九龙的手臂。

王九龙好像已经适应了持续的低烧，他眼里布了些血丝，衬着他本来就白的肤色，看起来红得吓人。

他看了一眼张九龄捧着书认真研究的脸，回头伸手摸了摸猞猁毛茸茸的脑袋才搭话：“……行啊，我等着。”

曹鹤阳怕再拖下去会出事，月末带着王九龙去做了一个精神域检查。

一起的还有孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂只是去做精神域常规检测，却没想到会在探测器显示仪面前看见曹鹤阳的一脸愁容。

“怪不得我之前问到精神图景的时候他答得模模糊糊，”曹鹤阳双手抱臂，把显示仪推到孟鹤堂面前示意他看：“我第一次看见精神领域全是雾的，什么都看不清。”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂操纵显示仪把王九龙的精神领域投在桌子上。“连精神图景都这么模糊，怪不得这么久精神体还没出来。”他把投射出的3D图景缩小，又旋转了一周：“这块儿雾薄一点儿……这都一个多月了，要等到雾全部散掉，他身体可能撑不住了吧？……我感觉他比上个月又瘦一圈儿了。”

曹鹤阳抿紧嘴唇，伸出手扶了下眼镜。

“小孟儿，你觉不觉得这跟你分化的时候有点像？”

孟鹤堂的分化期，说长不长说短不短，和他做事一样，中规中矩，不让别人操半点心。

但谁都没能想到他的不适期会这么磨人，而磨人的最主要原因是他的精神图景初期一直在下雨。

精神图景里阴沉无风，雨落得连绵。用孟鹤堂的话说，他简直像江南地区度过了一整个梅雨季。

曹鹤阳走过来，把孟鹤堂放大的区域再放大一倍，发现雾气稀薄的地方裸露出的是一块岩石。

他看着那块岩石若有所思，最后拍拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“我去跟栾指报备一声，这个情况可能得要向导进到九龙精神图景里去。”

“要我帮忙吗？”

“到时候提前通知你。”曹鹤阳把显示仪的投屏关掉，继续道：“你没事儿可以去看下九龙的状况，毕竟你现在就和他住一栋楼，方便。”

建立了精神链接的哨兵和向导是被上级允许且建议住在一起的。毕竟彼此是需要不断磨合默契的搭档，住在一起简直天经地义，理所应当。

周九良连“被建议”的机会都没有，他的情况在报告里被描述得复杂又严重，他甚至怀疑自己被塔里当成了一个危险因子。第二天塔里告知他必须在一周内搬到新套间里和孟鹤堂同住，周九良看到消息的时候撇了撇嘴，滑动屏幕的时候手指顿了一秒才把消息关掉，然后返回手机主界面。

好在新套间隔得近，他东西少动作又利索，趁着周末休息，他一下午就搬完了。

他回寝室洗了个澡，把身上的汗冲掉，又把之前的钥匙退了，还出去吃了顿晚饭。周九良回新套间的时候已经是晚上了，他扭动钥匙打开门，孟鹤堂正在沙发上看书，听见响声抬头看了他一眼。

孟鹤堂只穿着单薄的驼色居家服。没了军装的衬托，他整个人显得单薄又柔软。他看起来有点儿累，周九良心想。他跟孟鹤堂对视一眼，对方盘着腿坐在沙发上，靠着一个抱枕，刘海软软地耷拉下来，遮住额头。

“吃晚饭了吗？”孟鹤堂把资料合好，然后随手把它放在茶几上。

“……吃了。”

这是他和孟鹤堂认识的第四天，严格来说，他们还算是彼此的陌生人。

房间里的空气随着他冷淡出口的两个字而凝固住，孟鹤堂好像没预料到他会如此惜字如金，稍稍愣了一下，立刻不留痕迹地把话接过来：“那就好，冰箱里没剩什么东西，我还怕你回来没东西吃呢。”

周九良往里走了几步，站在客厅里，不知道自己是该坐到孟鹤堂身边去，还是应该回自己房间。

他一点都不了解孟鹤堂，除开知道他是一个拥有远古神兽为精神体的向导之外，他对孟鹤堂的所有印象都基于集体生活中或真或假的流言，还有当初评级表彰时对方白杨一般挺拔的身影。

——当时他也只是看见了一个侧脸而已。

他连孟鹤堂的相貌都没仔细看清。

“明天你们青训营要训练测评了，”孟鹤堂把背后的抱枕拿出来抱在怀里，仰着头问周九良：“你需要做精神疏导吗？”

周九良听他说话，感觉他仿佛根本没有把“和陌生人精神链接”这件事放在心上。孟鹤堂的语气很轻松，好像是在说，今天的星空很晴朗，你想出去看看吗。

想到这里，周九良不合时宜地望了一眼窗外。

他站得离窗口太远，看不到今晚的夜色星河里是否闪耀着星星。

“……不是要跟你链接，”看对方一直没说话，孟鹤堂叹了口气，说不清他语气里的是让步还是无奈：“我的意思是做暂时的精神疏导，就像平时做任务一样。”

他循循善诱，像是在开导一个青春期的叛逆小孩：“精神疏导最起码可以抑制你神游的几率，如果再发生前几天那个事情，对你、对测评结果都不好。”

他把手里的抱枕抱得更紧了一些，下巴放在枕头上，迟疑了一会儿说：“九良，我可以帮你的。”

周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛。

孟鹤堂回看他，对他浅浅的笑，眼睛弯成一个让人心动的弧度。

不知为何，周九良觉得自己仿佛是坠入了迷人的星河里。

璀璨的群星仿佛伸手便可触及，银白色的星光一深一浅，铺满穹穹星河。

——某一瞬间，他在星河里看到了孟鹤堂孤单的影子。

周九良小声地咳了一声，他掩饰一般地捂住自己的嘴，声音有些发闷。

“……我先去换个衣服。”

孟鹤堂没说话，他看着周九良走进卧室，自己伸手把之前放在茶几一角的资料拿起来。

那是他打印出来的周九良的材料报告。里面记录了周九良进入青训营一来所有的测评成绩，还有他的五感水准、精神域范围、精神图景和精神体。

吱呀一声，周九良卧室的门被打开一个小缝，孟鹤堂没抬眼，正准备说些什么的时候，脚背上传来软软的触感。

孟鹤堂往脚背上看，目光意料之外地撞上一双兽眼。

华南豹敛去了当时凛冽的气息，没攻击性的时候活脱脱像一只大猫。它围着孟鹤堂嗅了几下，把下巴轻轻搁在孟鹤堂裸露着的脚背上，却也只是停留了不过两秒。

孟鹤堂伸手去摸华南豹的脑袋，后者耳朵一动，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，好像很享受的样子。

豹子金色的柔顺皮毛里夹杂着黑色环斑，漂亮又威风。孟鹤堂一边用大拇指轻轻抚摸一边小声问华南豹：“……他就这么不想和我建立链接吗？”

华南豹没听懂他的话，脑袋一甩，挣脱了孟鹤堂的抚摸。


	4. 03

“精神屏障是保护自己最基础的壁垒，只有对信任的人才能完全撤下。”

这是周九良进青训营时的文化课导师在第一节课再三强调的一句话。

那位导师是一位已经不在服役期的向导。他当时穿着一件灰蓝色的毛衣，眼睛有些小，带着一个方框眼镜，说话的时候习惯嘴角向下，吐字清晰，表情威严。

这些所有的细节都源于，周九良把他说得这句话记得异常清楚。

华南豹在外面溜达了两圈，好像也没找到吸引他的东西，百无聊赖地回到了周九良的精神图景里。

“不用完全撤下来。”

他未来的向导坐在离他不远的地方，像是看出了他的犹豫，淡淡地说了一句。

“能让我连接上你就可以了，”孟鹤堂又重复了一遍：“你不用完全撤下精神壁垒。”

周九良点了下头，被这番话弄得心里有些不是滋味。

孟鹤堂越贴心，他心里就越会觉得好像自己亏欠了他什么一样。

——莫名其妙，周九良想。

孟鹤堂的精神触角有些凉，但很软，链接的时候周九良觉得他的触角要比想象中的要小一些。

他们在周九良的卧室里，窗户还半敞着，风时不时地灌进来，窗帘被吹得发出一些细小的声响。

才下过雨，空气还有些沉闷。

孟鹤堂在客厅放了一小束栀子花，即使是在卧室里，哨兵还是敏锐地闻见了栀子花的清甜。

花的味道混着雨后的潮湿，被风携卷着带到他身边。

周九良不着痕迹地皱了下眉。

“闭眼吧，就和平时注射向导素一样。”

孟鹤堂一边说一边悄悄地帮周九良隔绝了对外界的感知，然后控制精神触角进入周九良的精神图景。

周九良从来没有和向导连接过，短暂的精神疏导也没有。

但这并不妨碍他对于精神链接的理解，毕竟文化课上他读到过许多关于精神链接的资料。

他闭上眼之前以为自己会感受到很多——至少会感受到对方的些许情感波动和气息，但当孟鹤堂真的链接上他的时候，他的全世界好像只剩下了他自己和孟鹤堂的精神触角。

周九良很诧异，他以为链接的时候至少会看到孟鹤堂的影子。

对方的所有动作似乎都带着他的体温，微凉，但很干净，让人觉得很舒心。

周九良很快就闻到了一股很淡的气味。

陌生的味道让他敏锐地想睁开眼睛，却被一个温柔的声音阻止了。

“别怕，”那个声音很柔，像给害怕打针的小孩喂了一颗糖，被哄之余还无端地被给予了一种安心感。

那个声音继续道：“是我。”

这次那股味道浓了一些。

哨兵的本能作祟，周九良不由自主地开始分辨找寻那个气味的源头。

橙花。

墨兰。

白松香。

还有愈创木。

这些味道在精神域里被实体化。他们像雪花，飘飘洒洒地落在周九良的精神图景里；然后自觉形成了一个无形的屏障，软软地把他包裹住。

——周九良突然意识到，这是孟鹤堂向导素的味道。

“放轻松，别害怕。”那个声音还在小声地安抚他的情绪，让周九良想起希腊神话里塞壬的歌声。

孟鹤堂的精神触角仿佛是在梳理着他搅在一起的思绪，动作轻柔而缓慢。

周九良很放松，就好像是看着自己好像在精神图景里睡着了，然后看着睡着的自己安逸地做了一个梦。

过了很久他才迷蒙地从精神图景里苏醒，一睁眼看见的是孟鹤堂略显疲惫的眼睛。

那双眼睛装着漫天星辰，漂亮得犹如银河。

孟鹤堂伸手摸了一下他的头发，声音细得察不可闻。

“没事了，”向导敛声说着，好像是怕打碎了他美好的梦：“睡吧。”

这句话像带了什么魔法，周九良简单地唔了一声，如同焦渴难忍、跋山涉水的疲惫旅人，终于找到了一汪清泉和一个归处。

他在自己都没意识到的情况下，伴着孟鹤堂还残留在他精神图景里的向导素，迅速陷入熟睡。

王九龙住进了观察室。

严格意义上来说并不算是病房，只是一个更方便人看护的房间而已。

“别多想，只是需要向导进入你的精神领域，有时候是我，有时候可能是其他人，这个房间比起宿舍来说更方便一些。”曹鹤阳拍了下王九龙的肩膀，放低声音安慰：“是有助于你的精神域的。”

王九龙头也没抬，说了声好，转身把自己的衣物一点一点地取出来。

张九龄一边收东西一边看他的背影。

因为瘦，倒显得王九龙更高了，侧过脸的时候他下颌线锋利得像刚出鞘的剑，有一种说不出的冷漠感。

“九龙，”张九龄仔仔细细地把王九龙的衣服放进散着檀木香气的柜子里，直起身子叫他，“我今天训练测评，先走了啊。”

王九龙点了下头，把张九龄送出门，看着他走过又长又白的走廊，最后在消失在楼梯的拐角处。

王九龙的半张脸隐在光里，他转过身，对着白花花的走廊墙壁看了很久。

栾云平很快就批准了曹鹤阳提交的请示公文，抽时间亲自去查看了王九龙的精神域投影模型。

进入精神图景并不稀奇，当一位哨兵进入神游或狂化状态时，向导都必须以精神向导进入对方的精神图景的方式将他唤醒。

这是唯一一个将哨兵带回且让他重新与外界建立联系的方法。

但相对来说，进入向导的精神图景是很少有的事情了。

——因为会更危险一些。

哨兵与向导都用精神壁垒来屏蔽外界的侵袭，而向导在这一方面比哨兵擅长得多，不仅精神壁垒更难攻破，少部分的向导在昏睡的时候会本能般地形成保护机制，阻止陌生人进入精神图景。

曹鹤阳先试探着进入了王九龙的精神图景。

和精神域检查出的结果一样，雾蒙蒙的一片，什么都看不清。曹鹤阳在里面呆的时间不长，他试图用精神触角去探测王九龙精神体的方向，却也始终一无所获。

他出来的时候脸色不太好，沉吟了半晌，和栾云平商量用精神疏导的方式试着驱散王九龙精神域里的雾气。

“我觉得可能性不大。”孟鹤堂看完曹鹤阳的初步计划报告，拿出笔把那句“精神图景天气状况异常”标注出来，然后打了一个很大的问号。

“栾指怎么说？”他抬眼问曹鹤阳。

“他说风险不可控，而且我后天要出S级任务，所以暂时没批。”曹鹤阳看了一下手表，继续问：“你当时精神图景里的雨是怎么停的？”

孟鹤堂撑着下巴看报告，只是笑了笑，没回答。

曹鹤阳的雪貂从桌子那头爬过来，用爪子抓孟鹤堂另一只手里的笔盖。

孟鹤堂把攥着笔盖的手一松，雪貂抓着笔盖玩了会儿，又顺着曹鹤阳的手臂爬到自己主人的肩膀上去。

“我去找栾指交报告吧。”孟鹤堂把报告合上，稍微想了想：“你任务结束之前我可以帮九龙疏导……再拖下去，我总觉得不太好。”

“……行。”曹鹤阳把雪貂手里的笔盖拽出来，还给孟鹤堂，走之前还不忘记叮嘱一句万事小心为上。

周九良的五感不太稳定，但是通过连续好几次的精神疏导，神游状况已经完全得到控制了。

或许是精神接触多了的缘故，虽然周九良平时还是不太爱说话的样子，但华南豹肉眼可见地对孟鹤堂亲近了许多。

周三的晚上孟鹤堂在沙发上翻周九良的五感测评结果，华南豹从周九良的卧室大摇大摆地晃出来，轻轻一跃，跳到沙发上挨着孟鹤堂趴了下来。

孟鹤堂一手拿着测评单，一手习惯性地去摸华南豹的脑袋。

他一抬头，看见周九良站在卧室门口看着他，目光有些复杂。

“测评结束了，你想和我做模拟任务吗？”孟鹤堂商量似的开口，“我可以帮你稳定五感……你自己也会好受一些。”

语气温柔，表情从容。

——好像孟鹤堂在任何时候都是用这个样子跟他讲话。

周九良迟疑了一下，刚下意识地想回绝，还没等开口，华南豹从沙发上站起来，打了个哈欠。

它从容不迫地往孟鹤堂的方向挪了几步，略带不满地用脑袋蹭孟鹤堂悬在空中的手，示意他继续摸自己的脑袋。

孟鹤堂被豹子的表情逗笑，手掌又落下去，指腹轻轻按摩华南豹的耳朵。

他从善如流地地抚摸着华南豹，从脑袋到脊背，一下又一下。他们相处得太亲近了，让周九良一瞬间有一种华南豹才是孟鹤堂的精神体的�荒谬错觉。

“……”

周九良盯着豹子，想回绝的话堵在嘴边，变成了支支吾吾的一个好。

孟鹤堂很满意地笑了，眉眼弯弯，很开心的样子。他轻轻拍了拍华南豹的脑袋，回周九良的话：“那我明天给九龙做完疏导就去申请分配任务。”

曹鹤阳的任务被耽搁了，返回塔里的日期往后推，被无限延长。孟鹤堂代替他给王九龙做了一个多星期的精神疏导，每天三点一线，逐渐也和他们熟络了起来。

精神图景里的雾散得不多，但好歹是比以前好些了。虽然没生成壁垒保护机制，但王九龙还是出现了比不适期更严重的反应。

持续的低烧转成降不下来的高烧，但奇怪的是，王九龙被高烧折磨得浑身滚烫，胸口却始终是冰凉的。

张九龄把冰凉的毛巾搭在王九龙的额头上，又伸手帮对方把被子盖好。

猞猁从桌子上跳过来，歪着脑袋看了会儿昏迷不醒的王九龙。

它从王九龙的左边跳到右边，最后钻进被窝里，乖巧地趴在他的胸口，安静地捂着向导冰冷的胸口。

张九龄和猞猁对视一眼，他试探性地摸了一下王九龙的手臂。

哨兵被对方过高的体温吓到，忙叫醒昏睡的王九龙，问他要不要去再做一个精神域检查。

“或者我去叫孟哥？”张九龄把毛巾翻了一个面，王九龙额头的体温太高，不一会儿原本冰凉的毛巾就变得温热起来。

“老大，”王九龙索性把毛巾拿起来放在床头柜的位置，虚着声音叫张九龄。

“……今天小天台锁了吗？”他问。

王九龙挣扎着想坐起来，猞猁敏捷地从他胸口跳下来，回到张九龄脚边。

张九龄没说话，他看着王九龙把被子掀开，摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后对他咧嘴笑。

“老大，”他笑着说：“咱们再去天台上看看月亮吧。”

刚进青训营的时候，张九龄和王九龙就认识了。

那时候王九龙还没这么高，有些胖，笑起来没心没肺，灿烂得不行。

青训营的训练枯燥又繁琐，没觉醒的孩子被管得严，更没有什么丰富的娱乐活动。张九龄有一次无意中发现每周五打扫清洁的阿姨总是会忘记关上天台的门，他趁着周五能溜进去，带着王九龙在天台上吃小零食，一边看星星一边聊天。

他们之间的话题总是很多，能从书上的资料聊到塔里的八卦，也能从机枪型号聊到上周三食堂的菜有点咸。

以前张九龄总是说，这是他们俩的秘密基地，谁都不许告诉别人。

“谁要告诉别人，”他蹬着一双圆眼，补充道：“谁以后就成个大胖子。”

天台上的视角很广阔，但却也只是一个被塔遗忘的小角落而已。

没有桌子，没有椅子，连遮风避雨的东西也没有。年少的时候王九龙会带上一块小方巾，郑重其事地把它铺开，然后把收藏好的零食放在上面，递给张九龄。

多年之后他们又溜了进来，没有零食，没有方巾。

甚至连聊天也没有。

王九龙安静地看着夜空。今天没有星星，夜空是纯粹的一片墨色。

“还没进青训营的时候，有一次我爸带着我去河里游泳。”他缓慢地开口，好像在讲述一个很久远的故事。

“我那时候很小，只晓得一个劲儿地往远处游，感觉自己好像游得越远就越厉害。

“我一点儿都不懂得节约力气，也不知道自己到底能游多远……游到河中央的时候，我突然一点力气都没有了。

“别说抬手，我挣扎了几下，连动手指的力气都没有。”

王九龙的声音很轻，带着些说不清的情绪。

他继续自顾自地讲：“沉下去的那一瞬间，我觉得我好像被困在河水里了。”

“我好像没觉得疲惫，也没觉得难受……只是没力气，或是觉得自己没用。”

讲述着的人突然停了下来，他叹了口气，再说话的时候，语气里竟然带着一丝笑。

“其实我现在，就有那种感觉——”

王九龙沉默了接近半个月，好像第一次说了这么多的话。

他嘲讽似的开口，好像在嘲笑自己的无可作为。

“我没觉得我累了，我只是觉得我被困住了——但是我还是那个小时候溺水的我，除了感觉自己在一点点往下沉，没有任何办法。”

“所以你把链接申请表藏起来了是吧？”张九龄漫不经心地望着天，安安静静地吐出一个问句。

“……”

王九龙没想到他会问这个问题，一时间不知道该怎么回答。

他们并排坐在冰冷的地上，靠着栏杆。

张九龄喜欢盘着坐，而他始终喜欢把腿伸开；张九龄喜欢把身子往前倾，而他习惯往后仰，双手撑着地。

他们还如刚认识的时候那样，未觉醒时那样，所有的快乐都来源于一包零食那样——和当初那两个肩负着重担却对未来一无所知的小孩一样，保留着自己最初的小习惯。

无风的夜，月亮安静地悬挂在穹顶，温柔地俯视着夜色中的人。

张九龄的头发有点长了，刘海柔顺地搭在额头，遮住一小部分眉眼。

可是王九龙还是在夜色中看清了那双圆眼里的愤怒，还有一些湿漉漉的委屈。

张九龄小心地吸了下鼻子，转过头问他：“……所以你后悔了，不想跟我链接是不是？”

-TBC-

\------------------

🎬 饼四番外日常

雪貂看起来安安静静的，乖的时候是真的乖，但闹起来的时候又吵又嘴碎，和曹鹤阳一样一样的。

烧饼穿着个工字背心儿看电视，露一身肌肉，嘬着冰棍，怀里还揣着眯觉的雪貂。

冰棍底部融化了一点儿，甜津津的糖水滴了一点在雪貂鼻子上。

雪貂醒了，开始闹觉，抓着烧饼的背心不开心地对着他：叽叽叽叽叽叽叽！

同时曹鹤阳进来跟烧饼谈事儿。

小四儿对着饼爷：烧饼我跟你讲，昨天说的那个事儿，你不能这么办，我觉得咱必须得balabalabalabalabala……

饼：……

烧饼的比特犬无奈的走到阳台上去，还一脚把门给踹上了。

\------------------

*孟孟的向导素参考了欧珑香水-无极乌龙


	5. 04

“我跟你讲，王九龙，没门儿。”

张九龄把头转回来，倔强地望着天边的月亮。

今天的弯月仿佛比以往更残缺，原本柔纱似的月光也变得苍白。

“绝对不可能。”张九龄把手缩进袖子里，胡乱地抹了一把脸。

王九龙看着对方的侧脸，他原本因高烧就有些滚烫的神经，此时此刻更加恍惚了。

稚嫩的向导感觉自己接触到了一股难以言状的感情，而他只堪堪分辨出了感情中夹杂着的愤怒，委屈，难过和心酸。

张九龄离他不过半米，可他的情绪却源源不断地往王九龙这里钻。半是渗透半是侵略地钻进他的胸腔，半秒之后像是在他胸口爆开了。

他一瞬间他仿佛回到了那个走廊里。

那个又白又长的走廊，四面都是冰冷的白壁。光从仅有的一扇窗户里洒进来，被窗框分割成一个蹩脚的长方形。

而王九龙站在走廊的尽头，疼痛像烟花一样在他体内炸开。

他很想大声呼救，却好像怎么都发不出声音——他只能徒劳地瞪大眼睛，想在白得发亮的走廊看清一切。

然而他只看到了张九龄越来越远的背影。

张九龄越走越远，黑色的身影逐渐消失在远处，身体轮廓变成一条线，又变成一个点，最后完全溶化在刺眼的白光里。

那个幻想出来的世界随着张九龄背影的消失而分崩离析。

像老电视机放电影一样，画面变成破碎着的图像，然后渐渐虚化，变成白茫茫的一片。

像雾一样，把什么都遮住了。

王九龙使劲眨了一下眼睛。

张九龄还坐在他的身边，盘着的腿舒展开来，变成和他一样的姿势。

还是那个熟悉的小天台，夜空依旧没有星星，四下里寂静无声，整个世界好像只剩下他们交错着的呼吸声。

“我……”王九龙干涩着开口。他觉得自己的身体更烫了，连话语间都染上了灼热的温度。

张九龄没看他，学着他之前的样子，看着天空，自顾自地开口讲话。

“今天教练在训练快结束的时候让我们跑了个五千米。”张九龄缓慢地吐出一口气。

“我今天跑得特别快，因为我训练完有很重要的事情要做，特别怕耽搁。

“……教练说我跑得差点破记录。”

张九龄用腿撞了一下王九龙的腿，问他：“你不想知道我什么事儿这么着急吗？”

王九龙烧得有些糊涂了，他还是略显固执地把头歪向张九龄的方向，顺着对方的话问：“……那你是什么事儿这么着急？”

“我去找高教习了。”

他听见张九龄这么说。

“我跑到他办公室去把你藏起来的申请表交了。”

张九龄的腿收回来，又回到他最习惯的盘腿坐的方式。

“他说等你好了就分配初次任务——我看着他在申请表上盖章了，然后看着他放到档案册里。”

王九龙看着张九龄的眼睛。他的眼睛亮亮的，看不清里面含着的是细碎的泪还是温柔的月光。

“盖章了就不能撤回了，退不了。”张九龄看向王九龙的眼睛，语气坚定。

——啊，这次看清了。王九龙在滚烫的思绪里告诉自己，他的眼睛里有泪，也有月光。

“我相信你，九龙，别泄气，咱慢慢来。”张九龄把背挺得很直。

他看着王九龙消瘦的脸，突然很想抱一抱他。

“……咱慢慢来。”他重复了一边，继续说：“我相信你。”

那个白茫茫的走廊好像被新开了一扇窗。

暖黄色的光照进来，温暖了白壁尽头一个冰冷的角落。

孟鹤堂带着周九良刷了好几个模拟任务。

和规定的一样，所有刚开始合作的哨兵向导都必须从最初级的任务开始做起，本来孟鹤堂计划着先把基础任务全部做完，却没想到得到正确引导的周九良进步快得吓人，坐到后面初级任务已经没有什么难度了。

一周三次模拟任务，第二周半的时候周九良已经可以申请做比较简单的中级任务了。

“这个任务有些不一样。”孟鹤堂一边缠着绑带一边调试模拟室的机器：“白噪音的强度会少一些，所以需要你自己把控一部分的精神五感……当然，我也会帮你的，只是这次外界的影响会比以往更多更强。”

“你怎么知道？”

周九良在整理自己的战斗服，有一颗扣子太紧，他又是蹩着手的姿势，老是系不上。

孟鹤堂调试完机器，走过来帮他系扣子：“这个模拟我做过十几次，当然知道。”

他一边说，一边嘴角弯起，勾勒出一个温和的笑。

周九良没说话，他好像也和华南豹一样，在越来越多次的精神链接里熟悉了孟鹤堂的靠近。

他安静地任孟鹤堂和那颗紧得过分的扣子做斗争。

他们好像是第一次靠得如此近，周九良小心地屏起呼吸打量孟鹤堂，他感觉自己比想象中还依赖孟鹤堂身上向导素的味道。他很想凑近闻一闻，却看见对方眼下的一片因为疲劳而滞留下的黯黑阴影。

纽扣终于被锁紧扣眼里，孟鹤堂直起身，突然被周九良拉住了。

“做完这个就先别安排新的模拟任务了。”他小声说着，表情有些古怪，声音却没以前那么冷了。

孟鹤堂看向他，满脸疑惑：“……怎么了？”

周九良的表情更古怪了，好像被孟鹤堂触碰到了什么不能言说的区域。

“反正先别安排就行了。”他回避着孟鹤堂的眼神，自己嘟囔着率先进了模拟室。

孟鹤堂确实很疲惫。

做周九良和王九龙的精神疏导已经很累了，而他还需要完成和周九良的模拟训练，定期上交王九龙的情况报告。

夜已经有些深了。他躺在床上放空自己，犼兔在他的枕边缩成一团，又慢慢地爬到他身边。

孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，很想进入自己的精神图景里养养精神。

“砰砰砰——”

急促的敲门声把他从精神图景里拉回来，他正准备起身的时候听到在客厅的周九良去开门了。

“九良！孟哥在吗？！”张九龄又急又喘，满头是汗。

华南豹听见他们的声音，趴在沙发上，探出一个脑袋。周九良端着一杯水，短暂地犹豫了一下，声音压得很小：“他刚休……”

息字还没出来，孟鹤堂从卧室推门走出来，揉了下眉心，轻声问：“九龄，怎么了？”

张九龄急得像是要哭出来，他第一次这么惊慌失措。

“九龙说他感觉精神图景里有什么东西在挣扎——他刚说完就疼晕过去了！”

孟鹤堂在王九龙的观察室里待了三个小时，其中一半的时间在做精神疏导，一半的时间在他的精神图景里探测精神体的方向。

他身上只披了一件薄外套，从对方的精神图景里出来的时候，外套里面的衬衣被汗水打湿，整个人好像在雨里走过一遭。

张九龄在观察室外见他坐在床边思考了很久，最后决定推门进来，递给孟鹤堂一张干燥的毛巾，示意他擦擦满脸的汗。

“你知道九龙的精神图景是什么吗？”孟鹤堂一脸的疲态。他眯着眼，用手轻轻揉了揉太阳穴。

张九龄把病房的门带上，又把手里的温水递给孟鹤堂，自己皱着眉头仔细回忆了一会儿。他眉毛都快拧成一朵花儿了，可填申请表的时候王九龙在精神图景那一栏里填的什么，他根本想不起来。

其实不是他想不起来，是他根本没看。

他分化得早，自己分化后的所有细节王九龙都清楚，那份申请表上，大到精神体、精神图景，小到身高体重视力出生地，他自己的所有资料，王九龙都一一替他填好了。接过申请表的时候，张九龄能做的只是在最后一栏签上自己的名字而已。

而他拿过申请表之后也真的只是毫不犹豫地签上了自己的名字。

孟鹤堂一口气喝完半杯水，看他苦着一张圆脸，难得地轻声笑了起来。

“我猜你应该是不知道的，”他招呼张九龄坐下，继续解释：“其实我觉得九龙自己也不一定清楚……”他盯着还在沉睡着的王九龙思考了一会儿，把观察室的白噪音打开，顺手在床头的显示器上摁了几下。

“怎么……”张九龄的话还没说完，听见咔塔一声，孟鹤堂把观察室的门从里面锁住了。

“九龄，”孟鹤堂轻声叫他：“你坐过来，把精神壁垒撤下来一点。”

张九龄坐到孟鹤堂身边去，他、孟鹤堂、王九龙的位置刚好组成一个三角。

他一点一点地撤下自己还不十分牢固的精神壁垒，疑惑地看向孟鹤堂，不知道对方要做些什么。

孟鹤堂只是弯起嘴角对他眨了眨眼。

“你不想知道九龙的精神图景是什么吗？”他笑着说，眼神里带着一丝俏皮：“我带你去看看，而且……有个事情得要你帮忙。”

精神屏障撤下来的一瞬间，张九龄感受到孟鹤堂温热的精神触角轻轻的连接上王九龙，又连上他。

不仅如此，孟鹤堂还隔绝了他作为哨兵的一部分对外界的感知。

张九龄的背挺得很直。

他有个毛病，紧张的时候和别人不一样，他不哆嗦，也不搓手，只会不自觉地挺胸。仿佛脊背被人牢牢地绑在一块冰冷的石碑上，越紧张背就挺得越直。

向导连接的动作很柔很缓，无声地减轻了他的紧张感。

孟鹤堂沉稳的声线传过来：“别紧张。闭眼，然后集中注意力。”

“唔……”张九龄简短地回应了一声，突然感觉一瞬间的失重，仿佛整个人腾空在云层里，耳边是呼啸着的风，裸露着的小腿被冰冷湿润的空气包裹住，肌肉不自觉缩紧，让他有一种重回那些年少发育期间的夜晚的错觉，小腿疯狂抽筋，除了忍受肌肉被扯痛的感觉，别无他法。

他不安地绷紧脚尖，直到脚底接触到一块不太平整的地面。

耳边呼啸着的风没有停下，甚至有越吹越猛的迹象。

“九龄，可以睁眼了。”孟鹤堂拍了下他的肩膀。

风太大，把他的额发吹得蓬松且毛躁。张九龄慢慢地睁开眼睛，终于明白为什么风从始至终就没有停过。

他们站在一块巨大但陡峭的山崖上，陡直的石壁下是千刃悬崖，对面是高大险峻的山岭与丛山。最高的山峰被云雾罩住，在缭绕的白色雾气里透出一点醉人的翠绿色。

张九龄侧过身往身后望，发现后方的雾气比远处的更浓，白茫茫的一片，什么都看不清楚。

“之前雾更浓，现在好了些，露出了最主要的部分。”孟鹤堂走在张九龄前面，声音被风吹散，张九龄连忙往前走几步，好听清楚对方的每字每句。

“九龙昏倒之前，可能只看到了悬崖的那一小块。”孟鹤堂道：“所以我才说可能连他自己都不清楚自己的精神图景是什么。”

“他的精神图景还没完全成型，精神壁垒也没完善，所以我能安全地把你带进来。”孟鹤堂边走边说，“九龙的情况……塔里没有这样的先例，所以我们都不太清楚。”

他说着说着还微微弯起了嘴角：“我们都推测九龙的潜力是很大的，所以之后屏障成型之后就不敢确定能不能再带你进来啦……”

向导用手理了下刘海，等张九龄走近后握住了对方的手臂，开玩笑似的问了一句：“你不恐高吧？”

张九龄连忙摇头：“不恐高，我小时候爬山爬树爬房顶什么的可厉害了。”

“那就好。”孟鹤堂又往前走了几步，走到山崖的最边上，示意张九龄过来。

“来，走过来往下面看。”

张九龄好奇地顺着孟鹤堂的视线往下看，本来还想说些什么，却一瞬间噤了声——

悬崖的底部不是山谷或森林，而是一片碧蓝色的深渊。

这片水域的面积甚至比山崖还要大一些，崇山峻岭的翠色倒映在水里，平静的水面像一块巨大的绿松石。

而让张九龄倒吸一口气的不是无尽的深渊，而是深渊里卧着的那条浅眠着的巨龙。

“孟哥，这……”他半信半疑地转过头去看孟鹤堂。

“对，”孟鹤堂看向他，点了点头。

“九龙的精神体。”

张九龄没再说话，他深吸一口气，蹲下身探出头去，仔仔细细地看深渊里卧着的那条巨龙。

——那是一条漂亮健硕的中华龙。

青龙正侧着脑袋打盹，细长的白色胡须在水波里荡着，从这个方向看过去，张九龄甚至能看到它喉咙下的逆鳞。

银白色的龙身虚虚盘起，被青绿色的鳞片和鬣毛覆盖。两只锋利的前爪搭在一块儿，龙尾在水里有一搭没一搭地晃，碧色的尾鳍翻上翻下，在深渊里卷起一个个小型的旋涡。

即使是盘着，那条龙也占据了小半个潭面。

“九龙的精神体……这么大吗？”张九龄望向孟鹤堂。

“不清楚。”孟鹤堂实话实说：“可能本体是这么大，出了精神图景就不一定了……”他顿了一下，继续道：“我的兔子在现实里就一个手掌那么小，但在精神图景里也要大些。”

张九龄点了点头，又转过头去看那条白龙。

九龙的精神体是神兽。张九龄心想，这好像说明了很多事情——为什么王九龙的分化期这么长，为什么他的不适期这么折磨人，为什么他看不清楚他的精神图景，为什么他的精神体迟迟不出现。

孟鹤堂在一旁安静仔细地观察张九龄的表情。

神兽类精神体非常少见，且最初不太好控制，这一点没人能比他更清楚。

他并不太担心白龙会出现极端不相容性，毕竟王九龙分化成了一个向导，而向导天生自带的较强共感力在处理这些事情上比哨兵要方便许多。

他反而有些担心张九龄。

在这个残酷又热闹的集体生活中，因为精神体的特殊性，孟鹤堂受过陌生人不怀好意的谩骂，也遭过搭档明里暗里的妒忌——他受过太多别人言语里无形却致命的刀伤，出于一种类似于对“同类”的保护，他不太想让王九龙也经历这些，受到他曾受过的伤害。

特别是来自精神链接伙伴的伤害。

但另孟鹤堂有点意外的是，张九龄好像很快就镇定下来了，比起震惊和不可置信，他表现出的好像更多的是好奇。

还有一点点的兴奋和欣喜。

“孟哥，这龙一直睡着，要什么时候才能醒啊？”张九龄看着卧着的龙，在它虚眯着的眼睛缝隙中瞟到一股幽蓝色的光。

“你还记得我说有件事情必须你来办吗？”孟鹤堂拢了下衣服，山崖上的风太大，像是要吹进他的肺里。他被吹得浑身发冷，声音都开始有点儿哆嗦。

“四哥推测说，如果精神体一直睡下去，九龙也很可能一直不醒。

“向导进入另一个向导精神图景的情况不太多，但需要同时带另外一个哨兵进来的情况就更少了。

“四哥总说这件事风险比较大，但我觉得冒一点风险总比耗着会好一些，而且我总担心九龙挨不过更长的不适期了……

“接下来我要说的这件事，其实非要我来我也可以试试，只是我总觉得这件事由链接搭档来做会更好一些。

“这件事不太容易，虽然从没有哨兵这么做过，但我总觉得你可以。”

孟鹤堂说到这儿顿了一下，仿佛是在找寻什么合适的词来完成他要说出口的句子。

年轻的向导站在悬崖的最边上，凌冽的风吹得他的衣摆扬起又落下。孟鹤堂差不多两天没合眼了，把哨兵带入另一个向导的精神图景又太耗费精神力，他的精神触角都开始隐隐作痛。

他面色发白，却始终站得笔直。

张九龄迎上他坚定温柔的目光，正准备应声的时候听到孟鹤堂开口，一字一句清晰有力：

“——九龄，你可以试着把龙唤醒吗？”

-TBC-

\------------------

来自基友的续写：

堂：“九龄，你可以试着把龙唤醒吗？”

龄：“不可以。”

-全剧终-

我：(╯' - ')╯︵ ┻━┻

\------------------


	6. 后背与手心 05

陡峭的山崖上云雾缭绕，满山的翠绿被包裹住，留下模糊的一片色彩。

精神体沉睡是它们自我修养、恢复气力的常见习惯之一。当宿主在战斗中受到巨大伤害而昏迷时，精神体通常也是沉睡状态；准确来说，在彻底分化、形成完整的精神图景之前，精神体都是以沉睡的姿态潜伏在哨兵或向导的精神图景里。

所以精神体沉睡，并不是是一件异于常人的事情。

——但精神体迟迟不醒就非常奇怪了。

精神体诞生于精神图景，按理说，回到精神图景后，精神体的恢复速度会加快不少。几年前李鹤东做完A+级任务，回塔里疗伤时他在疗养室昏迷了一周，但他的阔耳狐在回到精神图景里沉睡了两天就又龇牙咧嘴地活跃起来了。

王九龙的精神图景都没完善，那他的精神体到底睡了多久？

——没人知道。

张九龄仔仔细细地消化完孟鹤堂句子里的意思，愣了半晌，张着嘴好像想说很多，最后却只是支支吾吾地问孟鹤堂：“……唤、唤醒龙吗？”

他局促地问：“孟哥，我这破锣嗓子，怎么喊——”

孟鹤堂被他紧张的样子逗笑，走过来拍他的肩膀，解释道：“不是让你光喊，我的意思是，你仔细想想，有没有什么办法让它醒过来？”

“你和九龙不是非常熟悉吗？”孟鹤堂的声音顺着风吹过来，倒显得无比柔和。

他耐心地解释：“如果不行的话，只能通过比较激烈的方式刺激他的五感……”孟鹤堂顿了一下，说：“我的想法是，能唤醒的话，还是尽量别刺激九龙的五感了吧。”

“我感觉他已经很虚弱了。”向导说。

一泓潭水，卧着一条健硕的巨龙。

王九龙的精神体盘卧在清澈的潭水里，侧着脑袋阖眼睡着。

张九龄皱着眉看了一会儿，蹲下又站起来，有点不知所措。

王九龙很小的时候就被检测出是觉醒者，于是很早就被送入青训营了。王九龙和张九龄的关系很好，但他的原生家庭如何，张九龄始终不太清楚——

从小就成长在青训营里，塔的生活环境塑造了王九龙如今的性格。倔强、坚韧，却又因为年纪太小、大家都有意无意地照顾他——他又保留着一股子孩子才有的天真烂漫。

张九龄自认自己不是一个感情细腻的人，可他却在近几年中准确感知到了王九龙情绪里的那抹不自信。

准确的说，是一种藏在他内心深处的自我拉扯，一端是自我认同感，一端是他人的目光。

王九龙自己扯着一根绳，每次绳索的动荡都牵扯着两端，继而牵扯着他惴惴不安的年轻的心。

“你想去低一点的位置吗？”孟鹤堂问他，“要不我带你去潭边的那块湿地？”

张九龄摇摇头，站起来思考了好一会儿才开口。

他略带抱歉地对孟鹤堂说：“孟哥，我帮不了他。”

“……怎么？”

“不是我不想——也许其他事情我可以帮忙，但是这件事真的不行。”张九龄略带急躁地扯了一下自己的头发。

“这必须要让他自己来——”张九龄又走到悬崖边，看着那条浅眠的巨龙，他显得很烦恼，于是话也说得急躁。

“九龙之前就有点、有点自我纠结……因为没有精神体这件事情，他已经很怀疑自己了。”

“他前几天跟我说，他小时候也发生过类似的事情，我不太清楚前因后果，但也是跟水有关，也是类似于被困在一个地方。”

“当时是借助别人的力量才解决了困境，虽然后来没什么大碍，但是我觉得他因为这件事情变得更纠结了。”

“这是他心里的一个疙瘩。”张九龄看着孟鹤堂的眼睛说：“孟哥，我觉得如果我这次也帮他了……”

“会适得其反？”孟鹤堂问。

张九龄点了点头。

“他……只会更怀疑自己，怀疑自己是不是永远只能靠别人，怀疑自己是不是能力永远不够，然后就会越来越自责。”

“九龙如果不相信自己，就永远没有信心和勇气去踏出那一步。”

孟鹤堂也走到悬崖边上，肩膀和张九龄的挨在一起。

“是心病啊。”孟鹤堂叹一口气。

“你确定他不需要我们的帮忙吗？”孟鹤堂仔细想了想，担心地轻声问：“你怎么知道这次他可以靠自己熬过来？——如果他这次靠自己不行呢？”

“他可以的。”

张九龄也轻声答。

“他一定可以的，他有这个能力。”

年轻哨兵的声音顺着风飘向悬崖对面的群山里，继而像雾气一样，在空气里消散了。

张九龄这个时候倒显得冷静多了，他弯腰捡起脚边的一颗石子儿，在手心里把玩两圈儿，又轻轻抛起。

他放开声音说：“孟哥，我相信他。”

石子儿随着重力落下，张九龄伸手把它猛地抓住，又在握住的一瞬间再次把石子儿抛起。

“我——无条件相信王九龙。”他又重复着说了一遍。

在训练哨兵和向导的塔里，一切都显得很冷漠。塔外的争纷不断，塔内的竞争也不停。训练、作战、负伤、牺牲或从战场回来疗养——在这样的残酷世界里，活着或许都是艰难的。

所以在这个连生存都不确定的环境中，爱是奢侈品，信任更是。

所以孟鹤堂总认为，信任是不同于感情的一种不可言说。

精神层面的匹配是一种生理上的认可——塔里很多搭档的默契是源自于长时间一起受训、朝夕相处地住在一间宿舍里。两人之间的默契经过时间的打磨和沉淀——如同原本尖锐的石头被流水侵蚀，慢慢磨平棱角。

而哨兵和向导的本性趋势着他们在搭档之后在精神层面提高对彼此的认可。

但对哨兵和向导来说，信任是一种比爱更为特殊的情感——默契可以随时间显露，但信任不是。它沉淀在心脏的最深处，汲取养分却又涤荡着灵魂，又在胸口留着一块可以寄托的空间。

在纷乱的战场和枯燥的训练中，在随时可能丧命的日子里能毫无理由地信任某一个人，是一件多珍贵又多美好的事情。

孟鹤堂原本紧绷着的肩膀卸了下来。

硕石抛起又落下的轨迹划破了凝固在空气里的焦灼感，孟鹤堂安静地想了好一会儿，满腹的担心也随着张九龄对王九龙的信任消散了许多。

他说不清自己是羡慕还是释然，但感情中轻松又正面的那部分毫无疑问地占了上风。

“那就好——我的意思是，太好了。”向导笑起来，双手插进裤兜里，顺势伸展了一下酸疼的肩膀。

“那我们就回去了？”他语气轻快地叮嘱张九龄：“——待会儿记得提醒我再给九龙做个精神域检查。”

“好。”张九龄也笑起来，他颠了颠手里的石子儿，舒展手臂奋力将小硕石往潭水里抛去。

棱角分明的石头被抛出一条优美的弧线，“咚”地一声投入碧蓝色的水里。

潭水荡起一圈涟漪，又随着石头沉底而漾开。

碎石沉入水里的瞬间，王九龙的精神图景里突然飘起小雨。孟鹤堂略带疑惑地抬头，发现原本阴郁的天色早已被聚集着的乌云吞没，天色越来越暗，连云层也越压越低。

他还没来得及说话的瞬间，狂风呼啸着、夹杂着雨水席卷而来。云层里闪过几道闪电，随后传来几声闷雷。

“轰隆——”

孟鹤堂心里一惊，连忙抓住张九龄的手臂。

王九龙的精神图景还在发生变化，也许是还在进化，也许是向导觉醒自带的排异本能——而对处于别人精神图景的向导和哨兵来说，没有什么是比动荡的精神图景更危险的了。

孟鹤堂匆忙地用精神触角连接上年轻的哨兵，在暴雨、闪电和雷鸣咆哮来临之前对张九龄叮嘱：“我们得立马出去，快——闭眼——”

随着一声雷鸣巨响，银龙一般的闪电劈开了乌云。被投入石子儿的潭水开始急速自旋转，湍急的水流越转越快，渐渐形成一个巨大的漩涡。

“轰——！”

在张九龄随着孟鹤堂消失在精神图景的后一秒，伴着雨水，第二道闪电伴劈中峭壁。

而在大雨倾盆而下的瞬间，精神图景里的雾气终于彻底散去。

中华龙睁开了眼。

-TBC-


End file.
